Nuevo intento
by 2gatita8
Summary: Cuando no hay nada que proteger, no vale la pena luchar. Perdóname, Madoka, pero no puedo soportarlo. Tengo que salvarte. Madoka es ahora una diosa, pero Homura no soporta su ausencia. Así que hace algo de lo que, sin duda, se arrepentirá... ¿O quizás no? Parejas: MadoMami, KyouSaya, HomuHito. (Aparecen todas las Maho Shojo del anime)-Actualizado: CAPITULO CINCO-
1. Prólogo: Soledad y vuelta atrás

**Sakura: ¡Hola! Es una idea random que se me ocurrió de repente. Habrá shippings (parejas), pero se anunciarán más adelante ^^**

Cuando no hay nada que proteger, no hay motivos para luchar. Esos pensamientos inundaban la mente de Homura tras la transformación de Madoka.

Ella se habia hecho una diosa, haciendo que todos se olvidaran de que algún dia habia existido. Solo Homura recordaba a Madoka. Por supuesto, esa transformación no cambió el hecho de que Homura seguia siendo una Chica Magica.

Con un deseo inútil a sus espaldas, ya que nunca pudo hacer realidad su propósito, pero una Chica Magica después de todo. Y, como tal, debia luchar contra las brujas.

Pero cada día se le hacía más difícil. Porque no tenia nada que proteger. Nada por lo que valiera la pena luchar y sonreir. Estaba sola.

No habia nadie que le tendiera una mano, nadie que le sonriera y le apoyara, nadie que supiera quién era Akemi Homura y la importancia de su vida.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, ese es el destino de las Chicas Magicas. Morir sin ser recordadas. Nunca se sabe el duro trabajo que hacen. Sencillamente, un día, desaparecen sin más.

Homura ya no sentía ganas de vivir. Madoka le habia rogado que no volviera atrás de nuevo en el tiempo, que ahora todo estaba como debia estar. Pero era al contrario. Para ella, nada estaba como debia estar. No tenía nada, y sentia que le faltaba todo.

Así, un día normal, sin soportarlo más...

...Hizo algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría.

Volvió atrás en el tiempo de nuevo.

 **Sakura: ¿Me merezco una review? Acepto tomates, alabanzas, amenazas de muerte, lo que sea ^^**


	2. Actuar de un modo distinto

**Sakura: ¡Hey, recibí dos reviews! ¡Viva! nwn**

 **RatchetPower-chan** **: Jejeje pos muchas gracias ^^ Me sentía un poco inspirada y me ha salido de repente este cap... ¡espero que me sigas tirando chocolates! Estaba muy bueno :D**

 **laryssa1234: Yo pensaba que Homura seguía teniendo sus poderes, hehehe... Perdón por el error, yo** ** _sinceramente_** **creía que Homura no cambiaba tras la trasnformación de Madoka.**

 **En fin, ¡aquí el capítulo 2! Ah, y solo lo voy a dejar caer... Uno de los shippings será... Uno poco popular ^^ *sale corriendo para que no la maten por no decir cual era el shipping***

* * *

Homura, súbitamente, abrió los ojos. De nuevo, estaba en esa cama de hospital.

Una parte de ella le decía que lo que había hecho era un tremendo error. Su otra parte le decía que no tendría que haber tardado tanto en hacerlo.

Se levantó, quitándose las gafas y deshaciendo las bonitas trenzas que llevaba para dejar, como más le gustaba, el pelo largo y suelto. Habia dejado las trenzas no solo porque le gustara más ver el pelo sin recoger, también porque, siempre que hacia aquello, sentia que dejaba atrás a la enfermiza y débil Homura que había sido antes, y la sustituía por una renovada y fuerte.

Aunque, en el fondo, no cambiara en absoluto.

Llegó a la clase, esperando que la profesora terminara pronto de contar sus dilemas amorosos y la permitiese pasar. Al fin, lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando reclamaron su presencia. Aquella mujer la ponía más nerviosa linea tras linea.

Entró a la sala con paso firme y decidido, mientras todos lanzaban gritos de "¡Que guapa es!" y cosas por el estilo que irritaban sobremanera a Homura.

-Soy Akemi Homura. Encantada de conoceros-dijo sistemáticamente a la vez que terminaba de escribir su nombre en la pizarra. Lanzó una leve mirada a todos, deteniendose en cierta pelirosa que parecía estar discutiendo algo consigo misma. Cuando recibió la mirada, Madoka se sobresaltó, apartando rápidamente los ojos hacia otra dirección.

Durante la lección, Homura apenas prestó interés. Su primer problema era Tomoe Mami. Homura se habia propuesto intentar algo radicalmente distinto.

En vez de centralizar su atención en Madoka, iba a tratar de, por más difícil que le resultara, concentrar su atención en sus compañeras. Ya que habia llegado a una conclusión.

El primer detonante de todo era Tomoe Mami. La muerte de Mami siempre hacía que todo se desarrollara de manera trágica.

Así que, quizás, la clave era, precisamente, evitar su muerte.

Pero, ¿cómo conseguirlo? ¿Cómo evitar el fallecimiento de Mami? Lógicamente, evitando que luchara sola. ¿Y como conseguir eso...?

Homura reflexionó que, sin duda, Mami jamás haría equipo con ella. Y las únicas que podían luchar junto a ella, en tal caso, serían Madoka y Sayaka. Aunque su propósito era precisamente destruir el futuro en el que Madoka se convertía en Chica Mágica, así que la dulce pelirosa quedaba descartada.

Por tanto, la posibilidad a la que Homura debía aferrarse era a Sayaka Miki. Pero la muchacha siempre hacia su deseo después de la muerte de Mami, ¿no?

En ese caso, lo que debia conseguir era que Sayaka hiciera un contrato con Kyubey antes de que Mami luchara contra Charlotte. Porque, aunque Sayaka fuera una Chica Magica un poco débil, siempre es mucho más sencillo luchar junto a alguien que solo.

Su primera necesidad, sentenció Homura en su cabeza, era incentivar a Sayaka a convertirse en una Chica Mágica antes de que ocurriera la trágica batalla que acabaria con Mami.

Y, de nuevo, estaba con otro problema. ¿Cómo?

Homura dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Su mente estaba en ebullición. ¿Yendo a visitar a Kyosuke Kamijo? ¿Espera, para qué demonios iba a servir eso? ¿Convenciendo a Sayaka de que debia ser muy difícil para Mami luchar ella sola contra todas esas brujas?

¿O quizás la respuesta era intentar que Homura se mostrara más amable con Mami, y entonces la rubia estuviera dispuesta a formar un dúo mágico con ella?

¡Agh, que complicación! ¿Cuál de las dos ideas sería la mejor?

Por más que pensara y pensara y le diera vueltas al tema, no conseguia encontrar la respuesta. Tenia todo el dia para pensar, por suerte. Hoy era el día en el que Sayaka y Madoka iban a empezar a familiarizarse con Mami, Kyubey y todo el desgraciado mundo de las Chicas Mágicas.

Así que tenía hasta mañana para organizar su plan. Y pensaba conseguir esta vez su propósito. Aunque tuviera que hacer mil y un intentos más de nuevo, lo conseguiría.

Esta vez, no pensaba perder a Madoka. Y, quién sabe, quizás ganara alguna amiga más en el proceso.

* * *

 **Sakura: ¿Qué idea os parece mejor, que Homura intente ser más amable o que convenza a Sayaka de hacer un contrato antes? ¡Dejadlo en reviews! También sentios libres de hablarme por MP :)**


	3. Ya lo pensaré luego

**Sakura: ¡Muchas gracias por las tres reviews, el follow y los dos favoritos! Gestos tan pequeños significan mucho para mí.**

 **laryssa1234: Tu comentario me ayudó mucho para crear la parte final de este capítulo. La verdad es que tienes bastante razón, lo estoy dejando todo en el aire porque ni yo misma se que hacer con Sayaka, es que la pobre... Su muerte es difícil de resolver.**

 **RatchetPower-chan: *se come el chocolate* ¡Muchas gracias, está delicioso! Con una taza de té de Mami como acompañante sería algo digno de comer ^^ Y tu instinto... Quien sabe. Hasta que no aparezca la mencionada peliroja no sabrás si tu corazonada es verdadera o no :3 ¡Y ES QUE NO SE QUE HACER, SI UNA COSA O LA OTRA! XD**

 **WrittingontheWalls: Nop, no me vi nada del juego porque estoy esperando a que lo traduzcan en inglés para poder jugarlo yo misma x3 Gracias por las pistas para el final bueno de la ruta de Homura nwn Y sí, esto de escribir en mi fic sobre Sayaka va a ser una autentica put***. ¡Es que la chavala lo tiene todo para convertirse en bruja! ¡La han hecho una gafe! (? x'D**

 **Información sobre shippings: Mami participa en el shipping raro que mencioné la otra vez e.e ¿Con quien creen que estará emparejada nuestra dulce rubia? Si sobrevive quiero decir, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a escribir XD**

* * *

Homura suspiró pesadamente. Tenía un dilema ante ella, intrincado y difícil de resolver hasta por un gran pensador. No, ella tenía un problema inconcebible y sin solución para la gente normal. Al fin, tras un lento día de clases, el timbre de la liberación sonó. Homura tragó saliva, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Hitomi, Sayaka y Madoka, quienes charlaban alegremente.

Pretendía acercarse a hablar con ellas, para luego ir en busca de Kyubey y hacer que Madoka y Sayaka conocieran a Mami. Sí, el hecho de que conocieran a Mami no debía cambiar o quién sabe como iría todo. Prefería, hasta cierto punto, seguir los pasos predeterminados.

Fue hacia las tres muchachas, con paso vacilante. Al verla, Madoka no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño que tuvo. Aquella chica aparecía en él, y que esa misma chica, en teoría producto de la imaginación, se presentara el día siguiente como una nueva compañera de clase era, cuanto menos, mucha coincidencia.

-Eh... Hola-dijo Homura, timídamente, captando la atención de la peliverde y la peliazul, quienes aun no se habian dado cuenta de su silenciosa presencia.

-Hola, Akemi-san-contestó Hitomi cordialmente, dedicando a Homura una suave sonrisa y mirando a Sayaka, esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

-Lo mismo dijo. ¡Espero que seamos amigas, Akemi!-dijo Sayaka enérgicamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, a la vez que Hitomi y Madoka empezaban a reír, Homura sonreía ligeramente sin poder evitarlo y el rostro de Sayaka comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo de verguenza.

-¡Eh! ¿De qué os reís?-protestó Sayaka, dando un pisotón en el suelo a la vez que fingía estar muy ofendida.

Homura se dijo que, mientras mantuvieran esa alegría, todo iría bien. Que comparación... Sayaka había cambiado demasiado cuando se había convertido en una Chica Mágica. Toda su vitalidad se había evaporado, mientras descendía lentamente hacia la desesperación al comprender que jamás podría ser una heroina y ver como Hitomi le robaba al chico que tanto le gustaba... No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada sombría por lo bajo a la susodicha, aunque ésta no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Podeis llamarme Homura-chan. Yo... también espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Homura.

-¡Claro, claro!-asintió Sayaka.

-¿Te apetece venir con nosotras a tomar algo, Homura-chan?-preguntó Madoka, vacilando levemente cuando dijo el primer nombre de Homura.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer... ¿Podría ser otro día?-Homura se sorprendió. No habia pensado en hacer esa pregunta. Solo habia salido como algo espontáneo, sin meditarlo mucho.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes, Homura-chan-respondió Hitomi en nombre de las tres, sin retirar su suave sonrisa del rostro.

Las cuatro chicas se despidieron de Homura, y entonces la pelinegra suspiró. Le daba, sinceramente, pereza tener que ir a por Kyubey. En fin...

Madoka y Sayaka habían ido, tras tomar algo con Hitomi, quien tenia que irse por la clase de la ceremonia del té, a una tienda de música. Madoka sabía sobre Kyosuke Kamijo, el mejor amigo de Sayaka de su más tierna infancia. Tenía un gran futuro como violinista, pero el destino quiso que sufriera un accidente y perdiera la capacidad de sentir con el tacto.

Eso, obviamente, hacía que le fuera imposible tocar adecuadamente, así que tuvo que retirarse para siempre del mundo de la música... Sayaka iba a visitarlo siempre que podía al hospital, comprandole algunos CD's de sus artistas musicales favoritos. Madoka sospechaba que Sayaka sentia algo más que amistad, pero no le apetecía hablar del tema.

Fueron deambulando por la tienda distraidamente, hasta que, súbitamente, Madoka oyó una débil voz.

 _Ayúdame..._

La ojirosa miró hacia los dos lados, confusa. No vio a nadie que pareciera pedir ayuda, pero estaba segura de que habia oido algo.

 _Madoka, ayuda..._

Definitivamente, alguien le estaba pidiendo socorro. ¿Pero quién? Por más que Madoka paseara la mirada por toda la gente del establecimiento, no habia ni una sola persona que estuviera llamandola.

 _Por favor, Madoka, ayúdame..._

La joven empezó a ponerse nerviosa, así que decidió seguir a la misteriosa voz, mientras su amiga peliazul se daba cuenta de su ausencia y la miraba, curiosa.

Madoka terminó bajando por unas escaleras hacia una zona restringida, llegando a un sótano. Los ruegos de auxilio de la voz fueron aumentando de intensidad.

Cruzó la puerta, andando por un largo pasillo. Madoka lanzó una exclamación de horror cuando vio caer del techo a un ser blanco, parecido en cierto modo a un gato, que estaba moribundo y jadeaba (¡Sin abrir la boca!) pesadamente.

El instinto protector de la estudiante se activó, y en unos segundos se encontraba sujetando entre sus brazos a la inidentificable criatura.

-¿Eras tú quien me pedia ayuda?

 _Sí... Soy... Kyubey..._

De nuevo, Madoka soltó otro chillido, esta vez de asombro, al ver a su reciente nueva compañera Akemi Homura con una mirada asesina hacia el animal que sujetaba.

-¿H-Homura-chan?-dijo Madoka, incrédula.

Homura no respondió. Fue acercándose lentamente hacia la asustada chica, mientras sus ojos seguian fijos en en Kyubey.

-Damelo-ordenó Homura, fría. Le dolía tener que comportarse así con su única amiga, pero no tenia otro remedio.

-¡No le hagas daño!-pidió su compañera, mientras sostenía más fuertemente a Kyubey y hacia amago de levantarse.

De pronto, una humareda blanca proveniente de un extintor rodeó todo el pasillo.

-¡Por aquí, Madoka!-gritó la voz de Sayaka.

-¡Sayaka-chan!-exclamó Madoka, aliviada mientras corría hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz.

Sayaka y Madoka empezaron a correr hacia la salida, pero de pronto todo comenzó a distorsionarse y adquirir colores caóticos. Las dos muchachas se quedaron una cerca de la otra, asustadas, tratando de encontrarle alguna lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

" _Ahora viene cuando Mami las salva_ " pensó Homura.

 _Una transformación, salvación y explicación después... **(Flojera detected x'D)**_

Homura volvió a casa, con la cabeza ardiendo de tanto pensar. Habia caido en la cuenta de que siempre, en todas las lineas, Sayaka terminaba convertida en una bruja... Lo cual llevaba a que cuando Mami descubría la verdad, mataba a Kyouko y Madoka a su vez aniquilaba a Mami para evitar que matara a Homura, dejando solo dos Chicas Magicas... ¡No, eso fue en la linea en la que Madoka ya era una Chica Magica! Homura llevaba tal traquetreo mental que la pobre estaba empezando a hacerse un completo lío.

 _"A ver, Homura. Piensa. Mami muere por la bruja, Sayaka se hace Chica Magica y se convierte en bruja por su desesperación por Kamijo, Kyouko trata de ir a salvar a Sayaka y muere tambien y por tanto quedo solo yo como Chica Magica."_

Homura anotó esto palabra por palabra en una libreta. Eso era el caso que más habia repetido, ya que creía que era el único donde Madoka no era ya desde el principio una Chica Magica.

Debajo de esto, puso:

 _PROBLEMA #1_ : Muerte de Mami.

 _Soluciones_ : Formar equipo con Mami, hacer que Mami y Sayaka formen un dúo mágico.

 _Consecuencias de las soluciones_ : primera: ninguna negativa, segunda: Sayaka siempre cae en la desesperación.

La pelinegra suspiró. Sayaka... el problema de Mami podía arreglarse fácilmente. ¿Pero... como arreglar el problema de Sayaka? Se trataban de los sentimientos de Hitomi y Kamijo, no habia nada que hacer contra eso, ¿o sí?

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Homura. Empezó a escribir rápidamente.

 _PROBLEMA #2_ : Muerte de Sayaka.

 _Soluciones_ : Evitar que Hitomi y Kamijo se unan. ¿Cómo? Contando a Hitomi todo el caos de las Chicas Magicas, contando a Kamijo todo el caos de las Chicas Magicas, a ambos...

¡No, no, mal! Eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que Hitomi se confesaría a Kamijo y este la aceptaba... el verdadero problema era Hitomi.

 _Solución drástica_ : Matar a Hitomi.

¡Demasiado cruel! Pero... quizás, valía la pena...

 _Consecuencias_ : Hitomi y Kamijo enloquecerán, posible profunda depresión de Sayaka y Madoka por la muerte de su amiga.

Sencillamente, demasiado difícil. Homura resolvió que mañana quedaría con las tres para tomar algo y ya pensaría más tarde que hacía. Ahora se veía demasiado cansada como para pensar sin que le estallara el cerebro.

* * *

 **Sakura: No odio a Hitomi, al contrario, pienso que es triste que la pobre no haya sabido nada sobre la desgracia de sus amigas... Si Hitomi hubiera ayudado, no se, quizás las cosas habrían podido salir mejor, ¿no?**

 **Hitomi: ¿En serio no me odias?**

 **Sakura: No, yo no te odio. Me caes bien, tengo bastantes imagenes de ti. ¡Me habria encantado verte como Chica Magica!**


	4. ¿Qué ellas qué? ¡Vamos a investigar!

**Sakura: ¡Al fin el siguiente capítulo! XD Perdón, pero es que entre los examenes, que en otra página de fics en la que estoy también registrada me han mandado como cinco request y entre que además sigo viciada a Grief Syndrome pos... No he tenido mucho rato XD**

 _ **¡Reviews!:**_

 **RatchetPower-chan: Gracias, el kit de Mami me ha ido muy bien, ahora las barritas de chocolate por la mañana saben mucho mejor :3 Perdonadme por tardar tanto en actualizar... uwu Y si, LO CONFIRMO, por mis narices Hitomi será Puella Magi en este fic XD**

 **WrittingontheWalls: Sí, creeme, pasará... Hitomi se pasará al bando oscuro (?) Nah, pero si que habrá tema entre ella y cierta chica de pelo negro... Sí, HomuHito presente. *O***

 **Mr. NBA: Las soluciones fáciles no molan, si fuera asi directamente que Homura evite que Madoka y Sayaka se encuentren con Kyubey, ¿no? xD ...Hey, espera... *se anota la idea para un quizas futuro one-shot***

 **Invitado (Guest, que por la forma de comentar me recuerda a laryssa1234): Ya, podria presentar a Kyouko antes, no seria mala idea... ¡Creo que lo hare en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por la idea ^^ Ya verás que pasa con Kamijo y Hitomi en este capítulo.**

 _ **¿Cuales son las parejas? (¡POR FIN! XD)**_

 **MadoMami, KyouSaya y HomuHito. Y quizás si se me va la pinza Junko x Saotome... solo si se me va mucho x'D**

* * *

Homura se levantó de la cama, pesadamente. No habia pegado ojo en toda la noche, y le daba muchísima pereza tener que salir de las mullidas sábanas, pero finalmente se convenció y, con esfuerzo, fue capaz de salir.

Tenia un duro día por delante... Le habia estado dando vueltas a si contar con Hitomi para sus propósitos o olvidarse de ella y centrarse en Sayaka.

Al final, por probar algo distinto a lo usual, se habia decantado por la primera opción. Total, estaba apenas en el segundo día, no perdería mucho progreso si la idea de contarselo a Hitomi salia mal y tenia que volver atrás en el tiempo más pronto de lo habitual. Le molestaba ligeramente la idea de no saber que iba a ocurrir, pero quería salirse del plan que siempre seguia y pensar en distintas posibilidades. Además, aquel día, como ya sabia por lienas anteriores, Sayaka y Madoka habian quedado con Mami para ir a cazar a la bruja Gertrud, así que podría hablar a solas con Hitomi.

Esto le produjo un gran alivio, por alguna razón. Se vistió y arregló rápidamente, revisó que llevara todos los materiales necesarios para las clases y salió de casa.

En el camino, por la zona en la que discurría un río, vio a Madoka, Sayaka y Hitomi. Las tres no se movian del sitio, como si estuvieran esperando a alguien. La peliazul fue la primera en ver a Homura.

-¡Ohayo, Homura-chan!-saludó enérgicamente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, a la vez que Hitomi y Madoka tambien dirigían su atención hacia su nueva amiga e imitaban a Sayaka.

-Ohayo, Madoka, Sayaka, Hitomi... ¿Me estabais esperando?-saludó y luego preguntó Homura, sorprendida.

-Claro que sí, Homura-chan. Eres nuestra amiga, queriamos ir las cuatro juntas-contestó Madoka, sonriendo tímidamente.

Homura le devolvió la sonrisa. Las cuatro chicas empezaron a andar, charlando alegremente. Hasta nuestra pelinegra, normalmente distante de todos, se unió a la conversación.

-Ah, sí, Homura-chan, Hitomi-chan... No podremos quedar hoy. Sayaka-chan y yo tenemos que...-comenzó Madoka, pero no sabia que decir. Obviamente, no podia soltar "irnos a cazar brujas".

-Madoka me tiene que ayudar a acabar una redacción-mintió Sayaka, salvando a su amiga del apuro, quien asintió con fervor para corroborarlo.

-Jeje, de nuevo con problemas para terminar la tarea a tiempo, ¿eh?-comentó Hitomi, haciendo que el grupo entero se riera de buena gana, a la vez que las mejillas de Sayaka adquirian un leve tono rojizo.

-¡Bueno, vamos, que llegaremos tarde!-dijo Sayaka, jalando del brazo a Madoka.

Sayaka y Madoka caminaron por delante de Hitomi y Homura, quienes seguian caminando tranquilamente.

"Es una buena oportunidad para decirle a Hitomi que quiero hablar con ella en privado" pensó Homura.

-Oi, Hitomi...

-¿Sí?

-¿Podriamos hablar esta tarde tú y yo en privado, en la cafetería, quizás? Tengo algo que contarte...

Hitomi se sorprendió levemente, pero asintió con su gentil sonrisa de siempre.

-Claro que sí-contestó. -Esas cosas no hace falta preguntarlas, Homura. Solo di "Tenemos que hablar un momento en privado", ya es suficiente-comentó, saliendose de su típica linea de solo responder a lo que le preguntaban.

-O-oh...-fue lo único capaz de articular Homura, sorprendida. -...Gracias.

La clase discurrió como siempre: Saotome comentando cualquier cosa sobre sus desastrosos romances, unas cuantas clases y ejercicios, descanso, de nuevo tareas, descanso, clases finales y salida. ¡Por fin!

Sayaka y Madoka se despidieron de Homura y Hitomi apresuradamente, mientras estas dos recogían y se iban hacia la cafetería para charlar. En apenas cinco minutos, Homura tenia que pensar que le iba a decir a Hitomi. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber actuado tan impulsivamente, sin repensarlo mucho, lo que deberia haber hecho desde un principio.

¿Que decirle? No podia soltar directamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de la vida de sus dos mejores amigas.

"Vamos, mierda, maldita sea, Homura piensa en algo PERO YA."

Se estrujó mucho el cerebro, al igual que el día anterior. La pobre pelinegra no sabia que decir a Hitomi. Las dos muchachas llegaron a la cantina, sentandose en una mesa ligeramente apartada de los escasos estudiantes que habia.

-¿De que necesitabas hablar, Homura?-dijo la de pelo color oliva, extrañamente seria. Le daba mucha importancia a hablar en privado con sus amigas, ya que siempre pensaba que si se hablaba en privado, era porque se le tenia que dar mas atención al tema de lo habitual.

-Em, a ver...-comenzó Homura.

"A ver... ¿QUÉ?"

Hitomi esperó pacientemente, no queriendo hacer sentir a su compañera presionada.

-No se como explicartelo... Digamos que Sayaka y Madoka andan metidas en un "lío".

La otra abrió mucho los ojos, claramente interesada y a la vez preocupada por sus amigas.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Y a qué clase de lio te refieres?-cuestionó.

-Fue por casualidad...-Homura trató de pensar en algo que decir que no le hiciera quedar como una idiota. -Ayer andaba hacia casa y vi a Sayaka y Madoka, junto a otra chica de un curso superior, creo... La curiosidad me pudo y me quedé en un rincón a escuchar. Les oí decir algo sobre "cazar", "magia", "deseo" y "mañana después de clases en el parque", pero no me enteré demasiado bien.

Era una mentira descarada, como una casa, pero causó el efecto deseado en Hitomi. Ató cabos rápidamente.

-¡Nos han mentido!-exclamó, como si fuera el peor crimen de la historia. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, y jaló del brazo a Homura, quien no se esperaba en absoluto esa reaccion de la siempre calmada y gentil Hitomi.

-Q-qué...

-¡Vamos ahora mismo al parque! ¡Ahora!

Y las dos salieron precipitadamente, dejando a toda la gente de la cafeteria igual o más atontada que Homura.

* * *

 **Hitomi: ...Esto pasa cuando te tientas y te ves la Extra Route de PSP... En fin, pero te ha ido bien, al menos.**

 **Homura: ¿Hitomi, sabes que te está haciendo protagonista cuando eres en realidad una personaje super secundaria, no? Deberias estar agradecida.**

 **Hitomi: B-bueno, sí... La pregunta para hoy es ¿Que deseo pediré? (?)**

 **Homura: Dejad teorias en las reviews ^^**


	5. Gracias por la ayuda, Kyouko

**Sakura: こんにちは！ここで新しい章です！**

 **Hitomi: _*gente usando el Traductor de Google en tres, dos, uno...*_**

 ** _¡Reviews!_**

 ** _Laryssa1234:_** **Ves? Mi instinto de Godoka me decia que eras tú xD**

 ** _RatchetPower-chan_** **: Ni yo misma se que deseo le pondré a Hitomi, pero creo que será algo que tendrá que ver con Sayaka... O con Kamijo (?) Y por Saotome que será curandera o maga x'D Yo voy ya por la décima lap, tuve muy mala pata con eso que me pasó de desinstalar el juego por error, perdí todo el progreso que tenia hasta la lap 20-25 pasada ;-;**

 _ **WrittingontheWalls:**_ **Seh, HitoHomu power ^w^ No lo romperé del todo porque KyouSaya seguirá habiendo pero bueno algo es algo xDDD Lo siento por Tomohisa, y en todo caso si lo pongo sería solo relación en plan Hurt/Comfort, y no por los lios amorosos de Saotome... Por una cosa completamente diferente. Fue una fumada que se me ocurrió, la diré al final del capítulo.**

 _ **Mr. NBA:**_ **Junko x Mami, eso es demasiada droga pls xD No se como unire a Hitomi y Homura, supongo que la primera se hara como la acosadora/consejera/psicologa/ayudante/esclava de la segunda nwn" No se si la queso saldrá o qué uwu Y tu tranquilo, que a Homura le pega hacerse paranoias mentales ^^**

 **Hitomi: Tienes muy buenos reviewers y las criticas han sido positivas. ¿Ves cómo tu madre tenia razon cuando te decia que sirves para escribir? ¬¬**

 **Sakura: そのことについて話してください起動しないでください。**

 **Hitomi: A la mier**, paso de seguir escuchándote en japonés alias japonés Googletraductializado (?)**

* * *

Homura y Hitomi, llevadas sobretodo por la tremenda insistencia de la segunda, fueron al parque donde se suponía que se encontrarían Madoka, Sayaka y la estudiante de un curso superior.

Homura no sabia en absoluto como reaccionar. No esperaba unos modales tan bruscos por parte de Hitomi, que siempre le habia parecido tan gentil y serena... ¿Aunque, en realidad, qué sabia ella de Hitomi?

Ni siquiera habia sido una Chica Magica. Homura no habria cruzado más de veinte palabras con ella, contadas, en las demás lineas temporales. Era alguien normal, alguien que no se habia visto involucrada en la historia directamente.

Esta era una linea completamente distinta a lo que siempre ocurría. Nunca, absolutamente en ninguno de los miles de intentos de Homura, Hitomi habia intervenido. Y, en cambio, en esta habia tomado la iniciativa. Por primera vez tras mucho tiempo, la viajera del tiempo no sabia como se iban a suceder los hechos.

No habia palabras predeterminadas, acciones predeterminadas, nada que se pudiera repetir. Seria, de nuevo, como vivir la vida misma. O casi...

Finalmente, las dos colegialas llegaron al parque cercano al instituto. La peliverde echó una mirada cómplice a Homura y ambas se escondieron por la zona de arbustos. Homura pensó que quizás las tres chicas ya hubieran partido y estaban solo perdiendo el tiempo, pero no resultó ser así. En unos minutos, se vio a Sayaka y Madoka llegar, guiadas por Mami.

La rubia les sonrió, y las tres se sentaron en un banco. Antes de salir a cazar, habia unas cuantas cosas que Sayaka y Madoka necesitaban saber... Hitomi agudizó el oido, y Homura hizo también lo mismo, aunque no le interesaba mucho lo que iban a decir, pero debia mostrarse interesada para que Hitomi no sospechara.

-Bien, Kaname-san, Miki-san. ¿Estáis listas?

Las dos asintieron vacilantemente con la cabeza. Mami volvió a sonreir, comprensiva. Era normal que estuvieran asustadas, al fin y al cabo era la primera bruja que iban a ver de verdad, ya que su anterior experiencia con una duró apenas unos minutos.

-¿Listas para qué?-musitó Hitomi, entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

-¡Shhht! Escucha...-ordenó Homura.

Las tres hablaron sobre que aquella jornada iba a ser muy dura, que si tenian miedo no hacia falta que vinieran, que estarian protegidas por Mami en todo momento... Homura comenzó a desesperarse. La palabra "bruja" todavía no se había filtrado por sus bocas. Y, en tal caso, no podria explicar a Hitomi que iban a cazar, ya que se suponia que la pelinegra no deberia saberlo.

Por fin, cuando la situación se hacia demasiado pesada para ambas, ocurrió.

-Mami-san...-comenzó Madoka, dubitativa-. -¿Hay alguna manera de saber... si una bruja es más fuerte que otra? Quiero decir, pensaba que quizás eso seria de ayuda para las Chicas Mágicas, y entonces queria saber si... Se podria descubrir de algún modo.

"Bingo."

Al segundo, como Homura habia previsto, Hitomi estalló en la voz más baja posible.

-¿¡BRUJAS!? ¿¡Ha dicho brujas!? ¿¡C-cómo las brujas... brujas!? ¿¡Y qué es eso de las Chicas Mágicas!?

-Yo que se... ¿Qué hacemos?-replicó Homura distraidamente, pensando en qué haria Hitomi y perdiendo el hilo de la conversación que llevaban Mami y las demás.

-Em... ¿Intervenimos?-sugirió Hitomi, mirando como las tres chicas parecian a punto de comenzar su cacería.

Antes de que Homura pudiera responder, una voz se sobrepuso a todas las demás.

-Mami-san, alguien os está espiando. Salid de vuestro escondite-soltó de pronto Kyubey.

La Chica Mágica mayor se vio claramente afectada por esto, mirando inquisitivamente de un lado a otro. Homura notó como Hitomi comenzaba a levantarse, y la imitó.

-Akemi Homura, Shizuki Hitomi, estabais espiando. ¿Por qué?-dijo Kyubey cuando ambas chicas, Hitomi avergonzada y Homura bajando la mirada, salieron de su lugar y se plantaron delante de las otras tres.

Sayaka y Madoka soltaron un "¡Hitomi-chan!" y "¡Homura-chan!", mientras Mami se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba una y otra vez.

-Ahora... ¿Qué haciais oyendo nuestra conversación?-preguntó Mami fríamente.

-N-nosot- no, e-es decir, Homura o-os oyó ayer, y vinimos, y las b-brujas y las Chicas Mágicas, y...-Hitomi se trababa con sus propias palabras.

El trío abrió mucho los ojos.

-En cualquier caso...-dijo Hitomi, tratando de cambiar de tema-, ¿qué es eso de las Chicas Mágicas?

Kyubey "carraspeó", antes de comenzar lo que todos creían que sería una larga charla. Sin embargo, solo comentó unas pocas palabras:

-Si tanto te interesa saberlo, ven con nosotros. Y lo verás.

Hitomi miró dudosa a Homura, pero esta solo dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y comenzó a caminar. Mami volvió a suspirar y las cinco se pusieron en marcha. Nadie se dio cuenta de que una cierta pelirroja estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, escabulléndose de su territorio habitual de cacería para ir a echar un vistazo a ciudades cercanas, mientras observaba a Mami.

-Se ha dejado descubrir...-dijo enfurruñada, a la vez que mordía con más fuerza su pocky.

* * *

El quinteto fue caminando en dos grupos, Mami liderando la fila con su Soul Gem sobre la palma de su mano derecha para tratar de encontrar el rastro mágico de la bruja, Madoka y Sayaka detrás de ella hablando de quién sabe qué, Kyubey a su lado, y por último Hitomi y Homura detrás de todas las demás.

Homura tenía una duda. ¿Había Mami notado que ella también era una Chica Mágica? Si lo habia hecho, no habia dado muestras de ello. Y en caso contrario... ¿Sería mejor ocultarle el hecho de que era una Chica Mágica? ¿Presentarse como una aliada? ¿O ser fría y distante, como siempre?

La viajera del tiempo no hacia mas que sorprenderse de sí misma. Cada vez pensaba en actuar de manera más distinta... Pensaba cosas que, intentos atrás, nunca habrian cruzado su mente.

Quizás era porque tanto tiempo triste y sola habia ablandado su mente y su corazón, hasta entonces encerrados en un implacable caparazón de aparente serenidad e indiferencia por todo.

O quizás era sencillamente porque tenía la sensación de que esta vez las cosas iban a salir bien. Aunque "esta vez" se refiriera a cientos de intentos más, haria que por fuerza las cosas salieran bien.

Tan sumida en sus reflexiones, no se percató de que Hitomi andaba torpemente y le lanzaba miradas fugaces por el rabillo del ojo en todo momento. Tampoco se dio cuenta del leve rubor que le cubria las mejillas a su compañera.

Tras un tiempo, por fin el grupo llegó hasta donde se suponía que se encontraba la bruja Gertrud. Una señora se estaba tirando por la cornisa del edificio. Madoka instintivamente dio un pequeño grito, pero Mami se transformó en Chica Mágica y hizo una camilla improvisada de sus cintas para evitar que la mujer impactara contra el suelo. La dejó reposando en el pavimento, y luego se dio la vuelta y miró una por una a las chicas que la acompañaban.

-¿Preparadas?-preguntó algo dudosa.

Todas dijeron "¡Sí!" sonoramente, menos Homura, quien solo dio un leve cabeceo de cabeza.

Fueron entrando a la edificación. La Soul Gem de Mami comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad, indicando la presencia de la barrera de una bruja por aquella zona.

Siguieron caminando hasta que, en un punto, todo parecía empezar a distorsionarse y adquirir colores caóticos. Madoka y Hitomi soltaron un gemido, aferrándose al brazo de Mami y de Homura respectivamente.

La rubia calmó a la pelirosa con unas caricias en la cabeza y una suave sonrisa, para luego dirigirse hacia los Familiares que comenzaban a aparecer y dejando a Madoka muy sonrojada.

Homura, en cambio, se quedó tan atónita que no supo como reaccionar. Notó que su cara comenzaba a arder un poco, ya que, a parte de Madoka, no recordaba que nadie más la hubiera "abrazado", si es que a lo que hacia Hitomi se le podía llamar abrazo, ya que era más bien un espachurramiento de brazo.

Sin saber exactamente que debia hacer por no haberse encontrado nunca en la situación y por lo inesperado de la misma, imitó a Mami. La diferencia era que ella no tenia ninguna excusa para poder irse del agarre de Hitomi, asi que se tuvo que quedar tal y como estaba, con la niña rica agarrando su brazo de una manera que deberia ser dolorosa.

Las tres chicas no-mágicas y la que no habia revelado que lo era se pusieron en una zona más cubierta, Homura arrastrando a Hitomi como buenamente pudo, ya que la peliverde tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Sayaka y Madoka consiguieron tranqulizar a su amiga, y las cuatro miraron por la retaguarda como Mami luchaba contra los montones de enemigos que habia.

Todo parecia ir bien, hasta que hubo un momento que Homura no recordaba haber vivido nunca, un momento de crisis.

Mami habia lanzado unos tiros contra una horda de enemigos, para luego comenzar a dar vueltas y seguir dando disparos, pero no contaba con que un Familiar optaría por lanzar una de sus tijeras contra la pistola que estaba usando, mandándola lejos del agarre de Mami. En los pocos segundos en los que tardaba en generar una nueva arma estaba completamente desprotegida, cosa que una de las criaturas aprovechó para comenzar a lanzarle tijeras.

Mami no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera esquivarlas, y no conseguia pararse ni un segundo para generar la nueva arma que tanto necesitaba. Comenzaba a mostrarse evidentemente nerviosa, y Homura ya estaba pensando si seria buena idea intervenir, cuando un rápido correteo y luego un estruendo resonó por toda la sala.

La chica causante cargó con su lanza contra la gran masa de Familiares que se habia formado en aquella masacre contra Mami, dejando la zona antes abarrotada despejada en cuestión de segundos.

-¿S-Sakura-san...?-murmuró Mami, atónita, mientras recuerdos del pasado se acumulaban en su memoria.

-Ya lo hablamos luego-replicó Kyouko, señalando a la bruja que tenian delante de ellas. Era un laberinto muy sencillo, habia bastado con derrotar a los Familiares para que la bruja se dejara mostrar.

Mami asintió, todavia en shock. Kyouko se lanzó directamente contra la criatura delante de ella, asestando golpes de lanza uno tras otro, como en una tormenta sin fin, mientras Mami le cubría disparando desde la distancia.

"Se nota que han luchado juntas antes", pensó Homura. Ambas sabian los puntos débiles de la otra, y sincronizaban casi a la perfección sus ágiles movimientos.

Finalmente, Mami remató con su "Tiro Finale", y la bruja y su barrera desaparecieron, dejando caer delicadamente al suelo una Grief Seed.

Kyouko se acercó a ella, y purificó su Soul Gem, que apenas se habia oscurecido. Luego le pasó la Grief Seed a Mami, quien jadeaba de cansancio y tenia su Soul Gem un poco más oscura que la de su antigua kohai. Cuando terminó, le tiró la Grief Seed a Kyubey, quien gustosamente "se la comió".

La peliroja se dio la vuelta, encarando a Hitomi, Homura, Madoka y Sayaka. Clavó fijamente la mirada en la última. Tras unos segundos de silencio, suspiró y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Sakura Kyouko, encantada.

* * *

 **Hitomi: Como hoy a Sakura le ha dado por usar el Traductor y hablar japonés cutre, diré yo la "fumada" a la que se refería al principio. Saotome tambien tomará un rol en la historia. En otras palabras... Le pasará lo mismo que a mí. ¡Por favor, reviews y MPs se agradecen! nwn**


End file.
